Don't Play Dumb
by lonelydaisies
Summary: I decided to re-watch Naruto Shippuden and I forgot how much I love Deidara so hey heres a fic of him fucking some chick because hey why not (Kinda wrote this for myself I'm just posting it for later ref. but read it if you wish)


**What the fuck am I doing with my life I can't tell if this is really good or really fucking shitty oh well I'm posting it to save for later so I can come back and laugh at myself in a couple months/a year okay on with the smut**

* * *

A candle light flickered around the dark room, causing it to dance against the walls. Not much was in the room, a small chair and desk in the corner, a rather large bookshelf filled with scrolls and a of couple books, and a large bed with a beautiful girl sprawled out on top, her fingers down her panties bringing herself the utmost pleasure.

"S-Sasori!" She yelled out as she rubbed her clit faster with each second.

Before she knew it, sparks flew through her body as she reached her peak, her vision going dull as her eyes rolled back in her head and her hand flying over her mouth.

"Sasori!" She called out once more, her cry muffled underneath her palm.

And just like that, her orgasm was long gone, though she was still in a daze because lately her orgasms seemed to have quite a bit of lasting effects, probably because she had only begun fantasizing of Sasori just a few weeks ago. She would give anything for that man to touch her, to feel his lips against hers, to feel his breath hit her cheek as they pulled out of a sloppy kiss.

"Sasori..." She whispered once more as she bit her finger.

"Well that was quite a show, yeah!" She heard a rather enthusiastic voice chuckle near the doorway.

"But it is pretty awkward to hear you call out my masters name like that." Deidara shuddered as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway.

"Oh my god." She gasped, pulling up the white sheets on her bed to cover her half naked body.

"H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." He smirked.

"Ya know, I don't get what's so special about that puppet man. He can't feel any emotion, so he sure as hell wouldn't know how to pleasure such a beautiful work of art such as yourself." He stated as he stepped closer to her bed.

"Plus, he doesn't have these." He smirked as he held up the palms of his hands, both tongues wiggling and licking his skin.

"Please get out!" She exclaimed, unconsciously dropping the sheets from her chest and pointing towards the door.

She noticed his eyes shoot down to her breasts, causing her to once again cover up her chest.

"Stop looking at my breasts! Get out!" She yelled once again, her cheeks turning red.

"You expect me to just walk away after witnessing that, un? Men aren't like that, yeah!"

"You can't just come in here and-"

Without any warning she was interrupted by his lips crashing into hers, his hands cupping her face and bringing her in closer, in attempt to deepen it.

Her eyes widened as she felt the tongue on his right hand begin to lick her cheek, this wasn't what she wanted, this was disgusting. She placed her hands on his chest, trying as hard as she could to push him away, but he wouldn't budge, his lips were still locked with hers. She let her hands fall down to her sides, Deidara chuckling at the fact that she had given up so easily. He moved his left hand down to her neck, the mouth on his hand instantly nibbling and licking her pale skin. She became so distracted by what was happening to her neck that she didn't even notice his tongue enter her mouth. As the mouth on her neck bit harder she let out a soft whimper, she could feel Deidara smile against her lips.

He finally pulled away, a small string of spit hanging from their mouths. He stood up and placed a finger underneath her chin, tilting back her head so her eyes met his.

"Don't hide yourself." He smirked as he glared down into her deep blue eyes.

She clenched the sheets beneath her, hesitant to let them down.

"Don't force me to do it myself, yeah." He sternly said.

And with that, she nervously let the sheets drop from her breasts, creating a soft pool in her lap.

His expression immediately turned from frustration to pure lust, which frightened her slightly. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of her bed and slamming her against the wall. His leg snuck between hers, his knee pressing up against her sweet spot.

"What do you like about him, hmm?" He asked as he nibbled on her ear.

"Who?" She asked in a slightly teasing tone.

"Don't play dumb, un." He groaned, moving from her ear to her neck, biting down on her cold skin.

"His face." She said as she tried her best not to moan.

"I know you like this." He snickered. "You don't have to hold back, let me hear you moan." He demanded as he bit down on her weak spot, a loud moan escaping her lips.

"What else?" He asked as he made his way to her collarbone.

"H-He seems like he would be g-good at fingering." She breathlessly replied as his hand snaked its way up her body and grabbing onto her breast.

"Hmm, and why is that?" He asked as he undid the clasps of her bra.

Blood immediately rushed to her face as he tossed her bra aside, looking down at her breasts he brought his mouth down and began to roughly yet passionately suck on her nipple. She arched her back as the tongue on his right hand licked and sucked on her inner thigh, she couldn't believe this was happening, he was doing so little yet it felt so amazing.

"B-Because he controls his puppets so n-nicely, his fingers seem so skilled." She managed to say through a loud moan.

He stood up once again, closing the distance between them he instantly shot his tongue into her mouth as he grinded his hips against hers. She could feel the growing erection in his pants and she felt a sudden urge to touch him. She slowly moved her hand down to his crotch, grabbing onto to it and lightly stroking him. Deidara let out a loud grunt against her as he bit down on her bottom lip.

His hand glided down her body, licking her neck, sucking on her breasts and then stopping at the band on her pink panties.

"I'm quite skilled as well, yeah." He stated through a moan as his hand slipped through the elastic band.

Her head instantly flew back as she felt the tongue lightly flick her clit. She went to remove his hand out of the cloth but failed as he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"D-Deidara." She moaned as the tongue played with her clit more. She could feel him staring at her, she felt blood rush to her hot cheeks once again as she tried to look away.

"You're so cute, hmm!" He laughed as he lifted up her head.

He slid his middle finger in her as his tongue continued working it's magic on her clit. Another entered, and then another. He began skillfully pumping his fingers inside her, hitting her g-spot each time. Her mouth flew open as she went to let out a pleasurable moan, though being cut off by yet another kiss. Deidara began fingering her faster, having to hold her up as her legs went weak. He could feel her tighten around his fingers, and after a few more seconds he removed his hand before she climaxed.

"W-Why..." She asked, sounding as if she was about to cry.

"Look!" He chuckled as he held up his hand, spreading apart his fingers to show her the cum that sweetly coated them.

She covered her face, her back sliding down against the wall until she hit the floor.

"Suck me." He demanded as he grabbed a handful of her hair, proceeding to pull her up to her knees.

She moved her shaky hands to the waist of his pants, struggling to unzip them at first. Once she finally did, she pulled them, along with his boxers, down to his ankles. She nervously grabbed onto his cock, licking the tip ever so lightly. She heard a lustful moan escape from the man's lips as she took more of him in. She grabbed onto his balls and began sucking harder, gagging as he thrusted into her. He let out a loud moan as he felt himself hit the back of her throat, grabbing onto more of her black locks he thrusted fatser inside of her, a few tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried not to gag. He finally stopped, his cock still in her mouth as the tip touched the back of her throat. She placed her hands on his thighs, accidentally pinching his skin.

He let out a loud growl as he lifted her and threw her onto the bed. He jumped on top of her and locked his lips with hers while his hands struggled to keep her legs apart. He noticed that she was no longer returning his kisses which frustrated him.

"You're so shy for someone who was just sucking my cock a couple seconds ago." He whispered in her ear. He looked down at her once more though she refused to make eye contact with him, she had her hands covering her breasts and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I told you not to do that, yeah?" He sighed, tightly grabbing onto her hands and pinning them beside her head.

He could tell that her mood had suddenly changed, but he had no fucking clue why. She seemed so free when she was pleasuring herself, but now she just refused to do anything entertaining.

"Touch yourself." He ever so softly said, letting go of her arms and standing up from the bed.

Her eyes shot open and she grabbed the sheet on her bed, covering herself up like she did the first time her saw her.

"W-Wha-"

"I said touch yourself." His tone was calm and filled with lust, unlike when they first started, he was dirty and slightly rude, mainly because all of the girls he had slept with in the past enjoyed that kind of thing.

She lifted herself up using her elbows, moving up a little on the bed so that her head rested on one of the pillows. She looked over at him and he was now sitting in the chair from her desk, facing her with his member in his hand. She turned her gaze to the ceiling, closing her eyes and letting her hand wander down the elastic of her panties. She was already so wet from when Deidara had fingered her, which didn't really surprise her. She lightly rubbed her clit, grabbing onto her breast with her free hand and pinching her nipple. She let out a small moan as she inserted a finger inside of herself. She heard a noise come from Deidara and she opened her eyes to see that he was touching himself as well. She closed her eyes once more and began to think about Sasori, only to realize that he turned her off more than he turned her on. She heard another groan come from Deidara as she inserted another finger inside of herself. Thoughts of Deidara filled her mind, his touch, his scent, the way he perfectly fingered her.

"D-Deidara..." She breathlessly moaned as she bit her bottom lip.

She decided to switch her position, rolling herself over and lifting her ass up in the air. She removed her fingers to focus on rubbing her clit, the longer she touched herself the more she began to grind her hips in the air.

"Deidara, p-please come touch me." She purred.

Before she knew it she was in his arms, her back pulled up to his chest. He snaked his arms through hers and played with her nipples, pinching and flicking her sensitive skin.

"I want you inside me." She whispered as she looked up at him with her beautiful doe-like eyes.

He gently placed her on her back, quickly removing her panties and lining himself up with her entrance. He lifted her legs up over her shoulders and slowly entered her, both of them moaning out in pleasure.

"You're so damn tight, hmm." Deidara said as he slowly thrusted inside of her.

"Faster, I-I need it, faster." She lustfully begged.

Her legs fell from his shoulders as he straddled himself on top of her, his face buried in her neck.

"How bad do you want it, hmm?" He asked as he licked her neck.

"P-Please, I need you s-so badly." She begged as she dug her nails into his back.

And with that - he began thrusting faster inside of her, her beautiful moans and sighs of pleasure along with the sound of skin slapping together filling the candle lit room. She could feel her body temperature rise as her breasts brushed against his chest.

"I'm so close." She spoke into his ear, her voice light as a feather.

With a few me thrusts she could feel herself reach her limit, pleasure coursing through her slender body as she shook underneath him. Her eyes rolled back in her head just as before, her head flying back and her mouth wide open. A louder-than-average moan slipped from the man's lips above her as he released himself inside her, his warm cum dripping out of her as he lay there on top of her, out of breath and covered in sweat.

He pulled out of her, falling back on his legs as he stared down at her. She touched herself and brought her fingers up to her mouth, tasting his warm sweet cum.

"Whose name are you going to be calling out for now on, hmm?" He asked as he kissed her ankle.

"Yours."


End file.
